1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for compacting flexible, compactible articles such as condoms, e.g., for packaging thereof.
2. Description of The Related Art
In the manufacture of various flexible, compactible articles, e.g., condoms, finger cots, tubular bandages, and the like, it is desirable to take advantage of the flexible character of such articles in packaging same for subsequent storage and ultimate use, by subjecting the article to pre-packaging process steps such as folding, rolling, compressing, etc., so that the article has a more compact character and is more easily packaged.
By such processing, correspondingly compact packaging can be accommodated, resulting in savings in materials, transportation, and storage costs.
Various types of flexible elongate tubular articles, viz., condoms, which are subject to the above-described packaging considerations, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,416 issued Oct. 23, 1990 for "CONDOM ARTICLES, AND APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MAKING AND USING THE SAME."
FIGS. 1-11, 13-19, and 25-27 of this patent show various types of condoms featuring an annular-shaped sealing element at the proximal portion of the condom, circumscribing an interior opening of smaller size than the interior transverse cross-section of the condom (i.e., the cross-section transverse to the longitudinal axis of the condom). In addition, the condom shown in FIGS. 25-27 of this patent features flaps, or flange elements, at the proximal end opening of the device. These condoms may be formed of commodity polymeric materials, such as thermoplastic elastomers, including elastomeric polyurethanes, ethylene polymers and copolymers, polyether block amides, multiblock rubber-based copolymers, etc., as well as natural rubber, and other natural and synthetic materials.
Condoms of the foregoing type, in addition to presenting generalized packaging considerations relating to size, cost, and efficiency of packaging, present specific problems associated with the proximal sealing structure.
In addition, the condom featuring the proximal flanges poses the problem that it is desirable to package the condom such that the proximal end of the condom is "presented" when the package is opened, since the flanges serve as manually grippable parts of the condom which permit the condom to be more easily installed on the wearer's penis in the donning operation.
More specifically, the aforementioned condoms, by virtue of the proximal sealing structure defining an inner opening of smaller diameter than the diameter of the main sheath portion of the condom per se, cannot be advantageously rolled to a generally planar ring shape, as is done with conventional condoms. In conventional practice, a tubular condom article, featuring an elongated main sheath portion closed at the distal end and open at the proximal end, is longitudinally rolled on itself beginning at the proximal end. The proximal end optionally is provided with a small band or bead circumscribing the proximal opening and forming a ring. The condom is longitudinally rolled from its proximal end to its distal end, resulting in a final doughnut-shaped or toroidal roll circumscribing the distal end of the sheath.
The various condoms described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,416 thus cannot be advantageously rolled, due to the presence of the proximal sealing structure, which by such rolling would be undesirably stretched and deformed If the condom were to be rolled and thereupon packaged, the stretched sealing structure, as a result of sustained tensional stresses thereon, may be permanently deformed, so that the sealing capability of such structure is impaired or even fully destroyed.
These packaging difficulties are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,416 by the constructions shown in FIGS. 22-24, which illustrate various applicator devices, with which the condom may be associated for purposes of packaging and subsequent use.
FIG. 22 of this patent, for example, shows a condom and applicator assembly, which avoids stretching of the sealing structure of the condom during its storage. The applicator is of cylindrical shape, and is formed of rigid plastic or other suitable material of construction. The condom is formed with a proximal sealing structure (retaining ring) in spaced relationship to the rear opening of the condom, so that a length of the sheath extends proximally from the sealing structure to the rear-most opening of the condom. This proximal "skirt" is stretched and folded over the applicator as shown in the patent, with the sealing structure being interiorly disposed in the cylindrical applicator and maintained in an unstretched position.
FIGS. 23 and 24 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,416 show a cylindrical condom applicator having on an upper end thereof a series of circumferentially spaced-apart, upwardly-extending prongs, whereby the condom may be stretched at its proximal end over diametrally opposite prongs to minimize the deformation of the condom at its proximal end, and with the condom distal to such applicator being folded or gathered in any suitable fashion, such as by the pleated folding shown in FIG. 24.
While the foregoing applicator means attempt to address the problems associated with stretching the proximal portion of the condom comprising the sealing structure, such expedients increase the cost and complexity of the condom product, and undesirably introduce an additional structural element, i.e , the applicator, which must be disposed of when the condom is used.
It would therefore be a significant advance in the art, and is an object of the present invention, to provide an improved means and method for compacting flexible, compactible articles, including articles such as condoms of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,416, which feature a proximal sealing structure defining an interior opening of lesser diameter than the main sheath portion of the condom per se, and/or proximal flanges at the rear opening of the condom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such compacting means and method, which compact condoms and other flexible, compactible articles in a simple and effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compacting means of the foregoing type which may be readily operationally integrated with package-forming and delivery means, to accommodate high-speed automated manufacture and packaging of condoms and other flexible, compactible articles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.